


Спасённый маков цвет

by Bihyrri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Курение, ведьмы - Freeform, совращаем детей на смерть по пятницам, у нас кинк на дружбу и это заметно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bihyrri/pseuds/Bihyrri
Summary: "Не в мою смену" — говорят они оба и прыгают, каждый раз путая обрыв с качелями вот уже три столетия подряд.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 3





	Спасённый маков цвет

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается автобусу Москва-Ярославль и Хелен — за то, что каждый раз за шкирку со дна.
> 
> И дружбе СугаЯк — потому что лучшим мальчикам лучший скрип пенопласта по стеклу.

— Я так заебался, Суга, ты просто не представляешь.

Коуши представляет прекрасно — он сам каждый день варит приворотные зелья, отдавая их молоденьким девушкам с улыбкой и не говоря, что это сироп от кашля, а потом ещё полчаса смотрит на полку с лежащим мышьяком и думает о всяком.

Никогда — о хорошем.

Суга сидит, свесив ноги с обрыва, и с бешеной улыбкой заглядывает в бурлящую снизу речку, поглядывая краем глаза влево — Суга в спасительное небытие готов ежесекундно, а вот остальным гордо говорит: "Не в мою смену" и пялится постоянно в затылок пиявкой.

А слева ему в лицо прилетает дым, опять с какими-то странными травами, о которых даже Суга не знает, хотя считается одним из лучших травников королевства для стражи и одной их лучших ведьм для всех остальных. Он умело вертится на острие ножа, говорит то, что хочет и почему-то остаётся в живых, а потом пьёт за это с Ойкавой в баре, пока этому шалопаю не приходится возвращаться во дворец — из которого он свалил тайком, оставив Ивайзуми записку в три слова и открытое окно — и получать заслуженный подзатыльник, одеяло на плечи и поцелуй в лоб.

Суга любит всех этих негодяев до разрыва сердца, просто отвратительный перформанс, фу.

Фигура слева вздрагивает от порыва ветра и Коуши хочет прижаться ближе и обнять рукой, но тогда он получит только осколочный взгляд в самое сердце и дрожащую вытянутую руку в препятствие — и будет сам себя ругать за оказанную жалость.

— Ты такими темпами скоро выплюешь все лёгкие наружу, Мори. Возьми накидку, я прихватил с собой вторую.

— Может, тогда это падаль перестанет болеть в дождь, — но накидку из рук Суги забирают и он почти собой гордится, — у меня обряд погребения на носу, а читать заговоры с перерывами на кашель грустно, меня сочтут чумным.

Суга смеётся.

— Сварю тебе зелье, хочешь?

Трубка аккуратно забивается до отказа и поджигается — Суга помнит, как тот высокий паренёк всё спрашивал у него, из какого дерева её сделать. Суга тогда посоветовал бузину, чтобы удобно было колдовать и переводить на ту сторону умерших, но парень — Лев, вспыхивает в памяти — то ли специально, то ли нечаянно выбрал упавшую ветвь липы, словно специально для светлой волшбы.

Яку выдыхает дым, он размывается в воздушных потоках в тонкую нить и Суга мимолётно удивляется, а потом вспоминает, как Мориске по пьяни удивлял всех в баре дымными колечками и пускал пар из ушей, пока Суга впечатлённо хлопал в ладоши, а Ойкава просил сходить с ним во дворец на какой-то крутой бал.  
Яку тогда испугался безумно и почти сбежал.

— Хочу.

Суга спускается с небес на землю, потому что два согласия в случаях, когда Яку признаёт собственную слабость — это практически тревожные колокола, отдающие в ночи набатом. Коуши помнит, как в прошлый раз завяло целое поле маков, но тогда ему удалось прервать заговор Яку. Они не разговаривали о том, на что был заговор — однако чёрные вены Мориске прятал под плащом ещё три дня и — Суга мог поклясться — бил стены и кусал губы от боли.

А ещё смотрел — словно с невысказанным "зачем" и "за что", как волк с перебитой лапой в капкане — перекусил бы себе горло сам, да не извернуться.

— Мори, что произошло?

— Да умер же пацан, я тебе сказал. Имя я не помню, потом скажу.

— Нет, — Суга покачивается вперёд-назад, пытаясь разглядеть чужой взгляд в опущенной голове, — что случилось...у тебя?

Кажется, что Яку замирает на секунду, забыв выдохнуть дым. Зрачки расширяются, почти вытесняя ярко-рыжую радужку и приходят в норму. Яку выдыхает и словно невидимый стержень рассыпается в пыль, оставляя спину непривычно согнутой, чтобы пальцы в волосы цвета охры, а глупые слова речной галькой с языка вниз-вниз-вниз в пустоту.

— Да как то вот так навалилось всё, Коуши, и гибель папоротников на подвенечной поляне, и отравления у малышни ягодами ландыша, и пропажа Льва, и смерть парня этого, — Яку скрипит зубами и шепчет хрипло, — Я же имени даже не запомнил, Коу, я как светлые волосы у него увидел, сам чуть не поседел, стоял и трясся, как осиновый лист, а потом судорожно шептал: "Не он", пока никто не видит.

Коуши замирает, как одна из тех бабочек, которых маленький Кагеяма пронизывал булавками, пока не попал к ним и не узнал, что занимался плохими вещами. Суга тогда застыл перед мёртвым великолепием чешуекрылых и еле подавил в себе желание попросить Тобио сделать с ним также — чтобы красиво до ужаса и навечно.

Он плюёт на субординацию так, как он всегда умел — громко и зрелищно — встаёт, чтобы подойти к Яку поближе, но оскальзывается и падает в пропасть спиной вперёд, успев с лихорадочным весельем подумать, каких пиздюлей ему потом вставит Дайчи.

Щебень скатывается вниз и отзвуков не слышно совсем.

Суга смотрит на руку Яку, маленькую, но жилистую, словно ветвь двугодовалого деревца — руку, которая держит весь его вес над пропастью — и немножко забывает дышать.

Хрустит чуть слышно ткань под пальцами и Яку с аккуратным "оп" вытаскивает его обратно, а Суга уже раскатал губу на эпичную смерть, уже раскинул в стороны руки и проговорил про себя посмертную речь, которую придумал три столетия назад и буквально вчера спрятал в баночку из-под корицы, чтобы Дайчи удивился так удивился, а тут Яку делает изящный пируэт в пространстве и застывает каменной статуей с молчаливым: "Не в мою смену, Сугавара Коуши" — и Суга внезапно понимает, что любит его всеми фибрами души.

Суга смотрит во все глаза, а потом делает наконец то, что собирался изначально — обнимает Яку, жалея только о том, что не умеет удлинять руки, чтобы обхватить всего-всего Яку целиком.

Тихое "спасибо" звучит в унисон и рассыпается навечно обещаниями, разлетаясь с обрыва вместе с угасающим дымом трубки.


End file.
